Seperate Halves
by Recode
Summary: Don't cry, Severus. We'll meet again, believe me. Wait for me, would you?" - HPSS -


**Title:** Separate Halves  
**Author**: Angel (www. fidelius-charm , org)  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and company are owned by J.K. Rowling and other companies. They are used here without permission and for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13 (maybe)  
**A/N:** This is my first attempt to write a Harry**x**Severus slash fan fiction. It is unbeta-ed (because I have so limited internet access and time) so I hope you guys can bear with my stupid mistakes *bows head*. Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcomed. Flames can be sent to my inbox = fics@fidelius-charm.org or angel-cale@glay.org. Enjoy the story!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
==============**One: The Wish** ==============  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   The saffron streak on the sky grew thinner, indicating the night was pushing in. A few moments later, a burst of stars lit up on the satiny canvas that was the sky. Harry James Potter was sitting on top of Astronomy Tower, holding his precious Firebolt that he shrunk under his Invisibility Cloak, staring into nothingness. His heart was beating so fast that he thought it was going to explode. It has been a week since he finally realised his true feelings towards his Potions professor; a week since he finally admitted to himself that he was in love with Severus Snape. While others insisted that love is the most beautiful sentiment in the world, Harry thought it was the most painful sensation he had ever experienced.

   Well, that was mainly because he could never have the man he loved…Or so he thought.

   Sure, the Potions Master was bitter and utterly cruel towards him but Harry had seen past the thick facade when Severus blew his cover as a spy to Voldemort and the Death Eaters to save Harry's life in Harry's sixth year. The determined look on the professor's face stunned Harry to his very core and changed his opinion for his Potions Master. Since then, Harry has been trying to get to know Severus as much as he could. After a month, they managed to get past their animosity and became friends. Severus even agreed to resume teaching Harry Occlumency. Slowly, the void in Harry's heart that was once occupied with the lost of Sirius Black mended itself; curing the excruciating loneliness he felt after his Godfather disappeared through the veil in the Department of Mysteries.

   As days passed by, they got closer and learned more about each other. Their friendship was blossoming drastically when suddenly Severus started to distance himself from Harry. Each time Harry tried to speak to him in private, he simply said he was busy or that he wanted to be alone. They were growing apart just when Harry finally realised he was so in love with the older man. That's why Harry was hurting. He felt as if someone was casting the Cruciatus Curse continuously on him. He tried to find the reason why Severus was avoiding him but to no avail. The day before, he saw the man he loved standing on the Quidditch Pitch in the rain. Severus was looking at something in his palm longingly before pocketing that 'something' back into his robe. He didn't notice Harry staring at him and for that, Harry was glad. He could be in trouble if Severus caught him outside the castle after curfew.

   _Could 'that something' Severus was staring longingly at be the reason why he's avoiding me?_ Harry wondered. _If so, what is that thing? What does it have to do with me and Severus? Why is it keeping us apart? _As his eyes came back into focus, he saw a falling star. Without thinking, Harry closed his eyes and made a wish.

**_I wish Severus and I could be together and I wish we could get to know each other better. I wish he'd tell me what's wrong with him…_**

   He felt a gush of wind dancing around him as a strange tickling sensation surged throughout his body. When he opened his eyes, everything was still in tact; he was still sitting where he had been for the past three hours. Standing up, Harry stretched his tired muscles for a while and started to walk back to the Gryffindor Common Room. As he walked through the corridors, he couldn't help but felt strange. _'Was it just me or did someone just redecorated the wall while I was up there?' Harry mused. The walls throughout the corridor were supposed to be spotted with some paintings of beautiful sceneries instead of plain bricks. __'Did someone remove the paintings?' It didn't make sense. After a few minutes of walking and wondering, Harry finally reached the entrance to his Common Room. Sighing in relief, he muttered the password, "Phoenix's Tears"._

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

Nothing happened.

The portrait did not swing open.

   "Phoenix's Tears!" He tried again, louder this time. Still, nothing happened. _Now, this is getting really weird!_ Harry removed his invisibility cloak and stared at the Fat Lady. "I thought the password was still 'Phoenix's Tears' three hours ago! Has it been changed? When and why?!" The Fat Lady frowned and blinked a few times. "Phoenix's Tears? Sorry, my dear. That's not the password. The current password has not been changed for two weeks now. Are you sure you're okay, Mr.Potter?" Harry nodded. _'This is really weird. What the hell happened here?!' At least, the Fat Lady knew his name and … Wait a minute… Harry looked around and stared at the painting before him for a minute and took a step back. His eyes widened in realisation. Beads of cold sweat started to make their way down his forehead. _Am I where I think I am?_ He looked up to the Fat Lady again and summoned back his voice. "Er…Madame, do you know what my first name is?"_

_   God, please say it's Harry! Please say it's Harry!!_

   The Fat Lady chuckled before answering his question. "Why, who doesn't? Of course your first name is James."

_   Bloody hell…_

   Again, the Fat Lady frowned. "It's strange, though. I thought you just went out with Mr.Black and Mr.Pettigrew an hour ago and… Dear Merlin! Mr.Potter, why are your eyes green?!"

   Harry was rendered speechless.

   _Bloody hell…_

_   I'm in the bloody past!!!_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
==============**To be Continued** ==============  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
